


A Royal Pain

by orphan_account



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Step 1: Sneak into the royal ball with SapnapStep 2: Woo a few royals, steal some valuablesStep 3: Successfully escape with profitStep 4: Bump into the prince, and fail step 3Step 5: What-----------In which, Dream is a bored commoner who chooses to attend a royal ball with his best friend, Sapnap, disguised as royalty, and George is the lonely prince who's grown tired of being forced to attend such occasions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	A Royal Pain

Dream is no more than a commoner living within a Kingdom like any other. He gets by alright, often stealing a few things just to make sure they're secure for the next few days or weeks, depending on the value. Surprisingly, he goes unnoticed and his thievery pays off. 

He wasn't alone in his attempts, since a young age he had another commoner boy a few years younger than him by his side. His Father had been the head of the Royal guard, but lost his position and everything from that moment when downhill. So, Dream chose to help him out, letting him join his schemes, and they were on a roll. 

They didn't do it so often as to every day, just whenever they needed to in order to keep their families in check. There were a few instances when they were caught, but they were always there for each other, and were never punished for their crimes. As they grew older, things got better, they didn't have to go out of their way to steal as much, which was good, because the rules around the Kingdom were getting strict. Odd, he didn't think the Royals cared for their people. Perhaps they didn't, and were just appeasing the uproars and protests.

Aged twenty-one and nineteen, life became hard again, and they needed a new plan. They couldn't just keep stealing from the community, not when everyone is struggling, they won't have enough to support each other that way. So, they had to come up with a new solution; a new, rich community to steal from who wouldn't mind missing a few gold pieces from their collection. 

And at what luck, the Royal Ball was just around the corner.

Thus, they began their master plan. It was rather simple; sneak into the ball disguised as Royals, steal as many things as they can, and then skidaddle. Although in retrospect, it took a lot of planning and hard work to assure it'll all work. Because if it doesn't and they get caught, it's off with their heads. Their families would have a heart attack if they find out about this, years of crimes and thievery piled on top of each other, but if this goes to plan, then they won't have to do something as drastic as this for years to come. Still, they assured themselves this was to help their struggling families, not for greed, the reason the Royals had so much to themselves. If only they were more generous, or less selfish, people like them wouldn't be struggling in these situations. But, oh well, they were due to get what they deserved.

It took a few days to execute, they needed convincing, fitting costumes in order to disguise themselves and blend in. That source of material isn't easy to get their hands on, but with the help of a few friends, they managed to pull it off. They looked quite dashing, if he does say so himself, suits, and masks so their identity was hidden, although he doubts they'll ever run into any of the people there ever again. They didn't plan on staying for too long, simply retrieving whatever they deemed the most valuable, and fleeing the scene. 

And, before he knew it, the day, or night, had came.

They went over the plan once last time before entering the grand castle, and they knew what to expect with high expectations ─ but they were left in absolute awe. They'd only dreamed of walking into the castle grounds, surrounded by luxury they could never afford at their fingertips. Truly, the gods were smiling down at them today. 

A huge, beautiful ballroom filled to the brim with elegant royalty dressed in expensive clothing. To each other, they stuck out like a sore thumb with their hand-sewn put together outfits that barely granted them access. Thinking it through now, he wouldn't be too surprised if someone catches them red-handed. It's too late to go back now, though, they can only proceed with confidence. 

They turned to each other, and nodded, deciding to quickly split up, that way they could cover more ground. They wouldn't stray too far from each other, and aren't going to take more than they can carry. While this is the chance of a life time, they can't be greedy, or that'll lead to their downfall. Luckily, their outfits were tailored to carry a large sum of items without appearing too suspicious. Really, they just needed to avoid suspicion, blend into the crowd and although it would be enjoyable to have some fun with these snotty-nosed, rich people they'll never encounter again, it isn't their main priority. Maybe next time, though. 

There were a lot, and a lot of valuables just hanging around to steal. It'd be best not to leave the ballroom, unless they really wanted to take their chances and increase the risk. One goes down, they both go down, it's the pact they made since their first scheme together. They'll always help each other out of trouble no matter what. 

Now, the real fun has begun.

From the corner of his eye, Dream witnessed Sapnap flirt with a few royals, and ask for a dance, only to then secretly steal their jewellery. That's one way, but Dream had different, more simple tricks up his sleeves. He couldn't not snatch the treasures laying around as decoration, no one focused on the scenery, they were all trapped in a mindless daze dancing with a partner. Honestly, he could sneak up behind someone and just swipe away their jewellery without their knowledge. The one other thing they may value more than their endless riches may very well be love, and more desire. They're twisted people who only care about themselves, he came to realize that a long time ago.

He silently made his way to a ring sitting lonesome on a table, someone carelessly left it behind, and slipped it into his chest pocket. Running his hand along the dust-free table, so perfectly clean and white like the snow he could see his own reflection in it. He glanced at himself, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. He was almost surprised at how many things were left behind as people went off to dance; they really couldn't care less about losing something they could easily replace without batting an eye. So, there's no harm in him snatching it up. 

He began putting on the jewellery he found, it made it easier to carry, and he blended in more. A nice emerald earring, a couple of rings, before he could swipe at a lost necklace, "ooh"'s and "ah"''s caught his attention, and he curiously turned his head towards the direction everyone stared at.

He, too, was left not only stunned, but breathless at the majestic sight. He hadn't seen the Prince in person before, he was rarely allowed to leave the castle, let alone visit the village and people the King and Queen deemed practically useless. Logically, their son must be the same, a money-hungry tyrant who only cares for himself... 

But damn, is he absolutely beautiful in everyway, and Dream is immediately smitten at just the sight of such an angelic, powerful presence making his way down the stairs. His eyes wandered, a still, stern and almost icy look across his face that melted Dream's heart. His black suit with silver chains hanging down hugged his fit body snugly, a dark blue cape patterned with grey swirls flowing behind him. Dream eagerly wanted to get closer, so he could get a better look at everything; the Prince's lips parting to let out a soft sigh as he adjusted the grey fabric loosely around his neck, a shining red brooch attached. 

His fingers gliding down the stairs were covered with expensive, lovely rings. His eyes, which were different colours, the right one brown and the left green, skimmed over the large crowd that had resumed their dancing, before landing on him. Dream's heart got lodged in his throat, believing this was the end of him and he'd been caught right in the act. 

Normally, he would have taken action and grabbed whatever he could, then call out to Sapnap that the plan is a fail, and they'll have to ( unfortunately ) make a run for it, hopefully having gathered enough. That didn't happen, however, instead Dream was uncharacteristically frozen in place, his thoughts a mess he couldn't untangle. His throat went dry as the Prince's gaze remained fixated on him, and raising a hand to motion the man by his side to halt, he made his way elegantly down the stairs, heading straight towards him.

The sound of music blurred in his mind, his heart beat echoing in his ears as the Prince, painfully handsome, approached with a stern, somewhat emotionless gaze. This isn't how he imagined this going at all. 

His fingers clasping the necklace on the table, his chest tightened and he prepared himself to make a sprint for the exit, if it weren't too late already. He really couldn't tell, but his body refused to move even an inch until he lost his chance, the Prince standing mere inches away from him. His breath got trapped in his throat with an audible hitch, and his entire body froze up. Not only at the fact he'd been caught red-handed and it was game over from here, but because of the beauty standing right before him. He couldn't find a single flaw; he was no mere Prince, he was a god. 

He looked even better up close, leaning against the table, Dream glanced at the man's hand and the many rings he had, wanting no more than to kiss the back of his hand and envying anyone who had the luck of doing so. He didn't even know the man's name, and as soon as he does, it'll be forever engraved in his mind, never forgotten. 

The Prince tilted his head, his eyes staring straight through Dream. It seemed to be playing out in slow motion, slowly opening his mouth to speak, Dream's heart might just explode before he can get a word out. The heat rised to his cheeks, and he wondered if the Prince could see it. Surely, he can't be the only one to have fawned over such grace. 

An idea came to mind, and without taking a second to think on it, he acted it out. 

"Your Highness," he bowed, then delicately took the Prince's hand, kissing it. He resisted grinning ear-to-ear when he pulled back and saw the Prince's reaction, perhaps he isn't familiar to such a greeting fitting for royalty. His face flushed, he moved a hand over his mouth and looked away, his intimidating composure vanishing before his very eyes. Dream lowly chuckled under his breath, questioning just how far this could go. 

The Prince cleared his throat, and attempted to reclaim his motionless, calm appearance, but struggled to do so. He had been seriously caught off guard by his action, and it's clear Dream hadn't actually been caught just yet. 

"That... is unnecessary. I'm just the Prince, not the King," his voice trailed into a mumble, his eyes straying away, only for a moment before returning to his. He straightened his posture. "And... who are you? I recognize most of the guests here, but you... I've never seen you before," he asked, and Dream's mind blanked. He and Sapnap discussed coming up with new identities to make the guise even more convincing, but he never actually came up with one himself, it slipped his mind.

Now wasn't the time to falter, though. He cleared his throat, adjusting his mask covering the upper half of his face, and grinned. "Well, you can simply call me 'Dream', a humble... duke, from a small Kingdom far from here," he introduced himself. His clothes weren't quite fitting for a Prince, but he supposes he could handle being a duke, not far from the title. The Prince's eyes studied him, up and down, and Dream remembered he still doesn't even know his name, but there's no way to ask without raising suspicion. This is his ball, after all. 

He hummed, and oh, what Dream would do to know what's going through his mind right now. It's growing increasingly difficult to keep his composure, and he can't see Sapnap from here; but he must be doing well on his own, he hasn't caused a commotion yet, at least. "I see..."

Dream leaned against the table, humming, as his eyes locked onto his, he quickly snatched up the necklace, stuffing it into his pocket. He tilted his head, and stepped closer to the Prince. "So... you have a whole room full of intricate people, and you come straight to me. Would you care for a dance with me, is that it?" He asked, raising a brow. He cracked a small smirk at how easily he could get a reaction from the man, he was having fun with this. 

"What? No, you just happened to catch my eye and..." he trailed off, and slightly backed away, his gaze dropping to the floor. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

"Hm? What was that?" Dream asked, crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned closer. 

"I said I can't dance!" The Prince blurted out, before looking away embarrassed, grumbling to himself again. 

Dream blinked in surprise, a large, devious grin spreading across his face. "Well then," he chuckled, taking a step closer, there was hardly any space between them as he took the Prince's hand, entangling their fingers. The surprised, flushed look he received made his heart swell. "I'll be glad to teach you a thing or two."

This isn't how things were supposed to go, he thought over and over again as he led the Prince to the dance floor. He wishes he could see Sapnap's priceless reaction to this, if he can even see them from wherever he is, hopefully still within the room. This could very well backfire and blow up in his face, he's putting both of them in danger by proceeding, but at the moment, who cares. Not him, that's for sure, with how much fun he's having, and he's only getting started.

Those surrounding them were in awe at spotting the Prince on the dance floor, visibly embarrassed with all the eyes on them. He did not appreciate the attention, and yet, he didn't pull away. "You're full of surprises," he mumbled as the music changed. 

Dream chuckled as they swayed along to the music, his eyes secretly glancing down at the jewellery that'd surely be worth plenty. He had opportunities to steal something, such as the rings on his fingers and he might not even notice. That's what he came here to do, make some quick money and steal from the rich, but his path had somewhat swayed. It doesn't mean he can't turn it around, though. 

Despite what his claim, the Prince wasn't "too" bad at dancing, although he kept glancing down, making sure he wouldn't accidentally slip up. His shoulders were tense, every movement stiff. He improved as time went on, but they didn't have all night. Dream would absolutely adore the idea of dancing with the Prince alone, but this was only supposed to be a quick trip; in and out, and they'd already overstayed their welcome. Sapnap could be looking for him right now, wanting to meet up and then leave with their profit. 

He'll just have to wait a little bit longer. 

His arm wrapped securely around the Prince's waist, he dipped him without warning. His mask almost falling off, he smirked, his face mere inches away from his. "Oh, I'm just getting started." 

He meant those words, and kept to the beat of the slow, calming music as best as he could, while trying something completely different. They stood out promptly from the rest, who were taking it slowly in each other's arms, too... boring for his taste. He spun him, and he's not even sure himself where he learnt these moves from, but they're proving to come in handy. 

One, two, three, they danced in eventual sync. 

"See? You're a natural," Dream said as he twirled the Prince and really, he should be getting to know his name. 

They were both caught a bit off guard when the Prince fell into Dream's chest, the wind knocked out of him. His throat went dry, and he gulped as the Prince's hands came up to his mask and slowly, removed it. His body froze up, and now he's the one flustered. The Prince leaned closer, closing the distance between them and... this may be taking it too far. 

But he can't possibly stop.

The feeling euphoric, he lost himself. They strayed away from the crowd, the Prince leading Dream somewhere else, just around the corner from the ballroom they were alone. Arms wrapping around his neck, Dream pushed the Prince against the wall. Taking short, quick breaths as they pulled away, and as the Prince had his eyes closed, Dream kissed his hand and secretly slipped off his rings, slipping them into his pockets. Next, as his hand caressed his neck, the necklace came off. He's really hit the jackpot. He was covered in precious jewels, but he himself was priceless. 

He'd just waltzed in here, seduced the Prince, and received so much more than he asked for; but he was in no way complaining, in fact, this had to be what Heaven feels like. Attacking his neck with kisses, he had the Prince wrapped around his finger, and he still doesn't even know his name, and it doesn't matter, now that he thinks about it. Because he won't be coming back, unless he wanted everything to fall apart. 

He'll just have to enjoy this while he can.

Hot, rigid breaths became music to his ears, delving deeper into dangerous territory, he'd perfectly taken away almost every valuable item he has on his person, and he's too caught up, hands entangled in his hair, to even notice. Hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer just when he thought it was time to pull away. He has no clue how much time has passed, but he knows it's been too long. But it'd be cruel to leave him alone like this, an utter mess, left wishing for more. 

But while he's nowhere to be seen, Sapnap has to be looking for him now, ready to head off, and wondering where in the world he had vanished off to. 

Slowly, breathless, Dream pulled away. But fingers through his hair, and an arm wrapped around his waist had him second-guessing, for a moment questioning if he should stay, for just a little longer. But if he were to do so, then he'd completely lose himself, and there'd be no going back. So, he needed to leave, now. But as he opened his mouth to speak, fingers gripped his hair and he was yanked forward, and instantly melted into the kiss. 

"I need to go," he whispered in between breaths. The Prince half opened his eyes, top buttons undone, hair a mess, face flushed, pinned against the wall.

He furrowed his brows, "what...? You can't leave," he said, pulling him closer again, their bodies pressed together and Dream sharply inhaled. He'd been mistaken, he didn't have the Prince wrapped around his finger... he wasn't the one in control, not anymore. 

Sapnap can handle himself. Even with their unbreakable bond and royalty towards each other, when they stood outside the castle doors, they exchanged a few quick words. 

"If this all goes to shit, and you lose sight of me, leave after a certain amount of time with whatever you have."

"What? Dude, no way, we go down together." 

He had a feeling something might go wrong, something unplanned... but he couldn't have expected anything like this. Now, he can only hope that Sapnap stays true to his word, and they reconnect whenever they do, both safe and sound and plenty of valuable items to sell. He realized that because of the unplanned interruption, they'll have to meet up at a later time... but he did not, for the life of him, for a moment think that time would be in the middle of the night, a few hours later.

He woke up in a cold sweat in a comfortable bed, silky soft covers thrown over him. Laying fast asleep beside him was the half-naked Prince, and it took Dream a few moments to remember what happened. He ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing with panic. Oh, Sapnap is so going to have his head for this, wherever he is, hopefully safe. 

Glancing back at the nameless Prince, Dream slowly slipped into his clothes that still contained everything he stole. All he needed now was to make his escape, and find Sapnap, who should be outside the castle by now, and not still searching for him. Buttoning up his collar and making sure everything was still there, he was ready to go, but his eyes landed back to the Prince. 

He didn't feel ashamed for robbing him, he could easily have these replaced... but leaving him when he's asleep and disapearing into the night, most likely never to be seen again? That's going to hurt. Or, who knows, he could get over him in an instant and he'll never know... he's already over him, he doesn't even know his name, and only met him earlier that night. He knew from the beginning this was only going to be temporary, anyways, and he still went along with it.

He did nothing but silently stare at his sleepless figure, heart swirling with a mix of emotions. 

He leaned down, and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving the mask he wore on his pillow. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, the Prince shifted in his sleep and made him jump. He needed to leave, now. He has no other choice, if he founds out he's a simple, broke commoner residing within his Kingdom... well, it won't end well.

And so, he bid farewell, climbing out the window. Before vanishing into the night, he whispered one last thing; "you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Far too exquisite, you deserve much more than me, you don't even now. Until then, my Prince." He watched the Prince begin to toss and turn, beginning to wake up, and so he jumped out the window and made his escape, reuniting with Sapnap outside the castle's walls with perfect timing.

The Prince, George, woke up and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes he felt the warm, empty space beside him. He flicked on a light, and to his confusion, his beloved was nowhere to be seen, only the familiar mask left by his side. 

"Dream...?"


End file.
